Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
=For Approval= Firestar (KP) - For Approval Not so happy with the stripe style. Meh. :P Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink on this too, then I'll CBA it xD 20:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (L) - for Approval I copied the patter from the KP best I could, but the blanks are so different I had to tweak them a bit. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink. 16:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf (MCA) - For Approval Gosh my torties stink. -.- Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 12:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur the smudges <3 20:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (A) - For Approval It looks like something's missing to me, but I ca't figure out what. :/ Probably something derpish. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 12:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlight on the back. I'm back from my unannounced breaakk <3 xD 16:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Mousewhisker (W) - For Approval He's so hawt <3 Anyway, I think I made the eyes or the shading too dark :P But you have to admit. This is pretty sexy. Comments? 21:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sexy. ;D Blur the smudges a bit and make the nose gray (since it's on top of the gray. :P) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. <3 20:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Spiderleg (W) - For Approval I, Starry Sky, did Spiderleg. Here he is; That's my first charart for the Wiki! I hope it's alright with him! Starry Sky 00:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Great job! ^^ Blur the shading/highlights and add a highlight/lighter part to the face. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Already blurred the highlights as much as I could and added an high light to his face. Other tips and orders are always welcome! Starry Sky 00:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Nice. Blur the shading in the ear and the shoulder shading a biiiit more, and add depth to the eye (or make it more visible) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Done it! So now, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I'll see if there's any new critic or comment! Lionheart (D) - For Approval Hello! Starry Sky here again. I did Lionheart deputy image. Because he died as an deputy. Comments or critics? Tips are always very apprecied! Progam used: Photoshop for pelt color and earpink, Paint for eyes and nose. (Second charart here!) Starry Sky 13:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky You don't have to put who it's by in the heading, we can just look right below the heading for that. XD But good job! Get rid of the lighter parts on the belly and legs since that's not part of the description, make the earpink stand out more from the fur, and add more fluffy fur around his neck. If you need help with the fur part, just tell me, cause I love doing those kind of lineart changes. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Ok, Paleclaw. LoL. Thanks. Already did what you said to. Lionheart is so sexy. I seriously think that Lionheart reincarnated as Lionblaze *suspiciousface*. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 17:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Starry Sky Add more fur to <---- side and make it not so spiky on the other side of his neck. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Done. Now its fluffy and looks almost exactly like a lion's mane. More critics, comments or ordens? Perhaps, I forgot that Lionblaze is Lion's Roar reincarnation. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... Starry Sky Still need more fur on the left (<-----) side of his neck. It looks like there's barely any there, and a ton on the other side (though I like that side, so please don't change it XD) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Ok! I did it. I hope it's good now. And also, comment at Spiderleg's charart. Don't be shy to ask me more things! ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 20:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Fabulous! CBA? 21:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bumblestripe (W) - For Approval Here is Bumblestripe. This is my first charart! I don't know why the background is black though... Purplemoon Christmas time! 20:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Make the background transparent, darken the shading, blur the highlights and blur the stripes as well ;3 02:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you copied the stripes, pelt color and eyes from here? Well, I think there's no problem in copying from other place. I -> THINK <-'' Perhaps, darken the earpink a little bit and blur it. I also agree with Splashpelt. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 17:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky We're not making copies of the WWiki chararts. So no, it's not Ok. Sorry. It looks good like this, just do what Splashy said. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Moonflower (W) - For Approval Trying new shading style that I learned looking at Paleclaw's chararts. This is Moonflower. Tips, comments or orders? They are always welcome. I used Photoshop for the pelt color and stripes, and opened the image at Paint and did her eyes and nose! ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 21:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Nice. :) Darken the shading and eyes a bit though, and add depth to the eyes. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded.' I've been wondering...is Moonflower short-haired? Because, when I looked at her description saying that she was sleek, It came to my mind that she was short-haired. Since I think sleek cats are the same as short-haired cats. But I'm not sure. Haha, at past, I referred tortie or calico cats to tabby cats. Later I discovered that an tabby cat was at reality an striped cat. *facepalm* At sometimes I am very idiot. So, someone answer my question please. (What horrible English...I have no idea how to fix that. And don't even know what I typed above. Hey everyone who is an native English speaker! Why you don't learn Portuguese?!) ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 01:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Crowfeather (Ki) - For Approval M-more charart. I love doing chararts. I did Crowkit. Comments or critics? Orders? Okay. I am rushing because I need to watch Fringe D8 So, here it is Crowfeather kit version. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 23:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Good job. :) Lighten the whole thing and redden the earpink. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded. '''Both pelt color and eyes perfectly matches the warrior version (at least in the front of my glittering, laughing green eyes). So, people...accepting new critics or comments on it. I can not wait to become an warrior at the project. :D ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 20:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Dovewing (Ki) ~ For Approval I'll fix the white pixel later, I can't seem to find it while I'm editing the image :\ Comments? 20:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Make her longhaired and blur the mid drift shading. Me likey! ^^ =Tweaks= Queen blanks - Tweaked Wee. FeatherProject:Theory 22:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Looks great! ^^ Do you think you could make it so the bottom of her back foot doesn't show? It'll save us the trouble of having to figure the right color for the pads on every queen. And maybe make the tail a bit longer. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I think we should get rid of the eyebrows. None of the other blanks have them, so why should this one? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CAUSE IT LOOKS CUTE! And I'll fix the pad/tail later when I have the chance. FeatherProject:Theory 13:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh god. Frickfrickfrickfrick NUUU. I've lost the shorthaired--Paleh, PLEASE help me!!! FeatherProject:Theory 05:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon What do you mean you lost it? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I lost it while I was saving, now I have two versions of the same longhair, one of which is saved as the shorthaired file. -_-'' FeatherProject:Theory 06:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon But.... This is the shorthaired blank? *confused* So you mean you lost the LONGhaired blank? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wauit, no, it looks like a mix of the two. XD Anyways, I went in the history and found these two files. Is this what you mean you needed me to do? XD *wasn't quite sure* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no, sorry- I meant- like- I created a shorthaired and a longhair for me to reupload with the changes, but i've lost the shorthaired version I made. :S FeatherProject:Theory 16:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I don't know what to do, sowwy. :c ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You still gonna be able t do this luff? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wel since Feather left, I'm gonna take over these if nobody minds. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oakheart (W) Redone Needed to be red-brown instead of plain brown and the shading needed major tweaking. Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Smudge I was looking at Smudge's page when I noticed that his description said that he has a black nose. However, in the charart, his nose is pink. Which is wrong, the description or the charart? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 12:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well it has a cite, but I don't have Into the Wild to check. If anyone can confirm that it says he has a black nose, I'll change the nose. Good eye! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Smudge has an black nose. That's cited on his page already. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 21:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky I know it's cited, but there are two things under the same cite for that page, and I don't have Into the Wild to confirm that it really does say on that page that he has a black nose. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I understanded that. And I am confirming that Smudge has an black nose. It says on page 10 and 129 of Into the Wild. But, If I this doesn't convinces you (or if I am saying sh*t sorry), then do his nose half pink, half black. I noticed that black-and-white cats usually has black-and-pink nose. So, you're safe to do this. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 21:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Stolen Blanks Ok, so I just found out that our old prey hunter blank was actually stolen from somebody on dA. I will NOT tolerate us using stolen blanks, so if you think that some of our older blanks may have been stolen just from google or dA or something, PLEASE tell me, and I'll remove them. I don't care how much work we'll have to do to replace the images using that blank, I will just not put up with us using stolen blanks. So yeah, since I wasn't here when we were first making those, please tell me if you find them anywhere else. Thanks! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Something missing on the blanks Hey, I've noticed something strange on the blanks. The cats doesn't have whiskers. People forgot the whiskers or they didn't put them in purpose? I am wanting to know. I've only noticed that mistake now. Is someone going to fix that? (Bad English is bad) ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 12:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky I noticed that a little while too, but I don't really think it's a big enough deal to have to tweak all the chararts to have whiskers. I really think it's a very minor thing. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 15:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, ok. I also think it's not an big mistake. I also imaginated whiskers on the Blanks, but it got really bad. I think it's better without the whiskers. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 17:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky